


For A Second Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	For A Second Time

* * *

A thick silence hung over them as her words sunk in. You looked to Dean, who had managed to get her to sleep. He glanced to you and gave you a comforting smile. “Her stroller is over there if you want to put her in it.” You told him.

“Sammy, can you go grab it?” He asked. It was near a bunch of others, and you didn’t specify which one, but without saying anything, Sam went over, getting the right one. When he came back, Dean gently put her in,

As he moved, John saw the Samulet around her neck. His gaze never left her when he spoke. “How long have you boys known?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. “How long have you known about her?”

Sam sighed. “We were there when she was born.” He told his father. “Dean cut the cord, I was the first one to hold her.” John stared at Sam in disbelief. “We named her.”

“He chose the first name, I picked her middle.” Dean added, his hands in his coat pocket. “I built her crib, we both painted her nursery.” He shrugged.

Finally, you spoke up. “To answer your question, John.” The way you said his name made him cringe internally. It was nothing like the way that you used to say- with such love. “Is since the night you walked out on me.” You held nothing back, he didn’t, so why should you?

“You knew that night, and didn’t say anything?” He asked. 

You scoffed. “When was I **supposed** to tell you?” You glared. “Between the ‘hey we’re getting married in two days, but I don’t want that’ and the ‘I don’t want kids’ bit?” You asked sarcastically. “Oh, or when you told me that you didn’t want to marry me since the DAY you proposed?!”

Dean could tell that you were pissed, and you had every right to be. And then John turned to them. “And you two. Why didn’t you say anything? When the hell have you been visiting them?”

“You didn’t want her, dad. You didn’t want either of them. You made that clear.” Dean shot back. “You walked out on her, why would we give you the chance to do that to our sister?” John hearing it hit him like a ton of bricks. Knowing, and hearing, were two different monsters.

“All those hunts that we suddenly had to go on?” Sam pointed out. “That one where you called us in the middle of the night, for the vamps? And I showed up, instead of Dean? That was so he could be there when she found out if she was having a boy, or a girl.”

His eyes were fixated on the sleeping toddler. Everything that he should have done, his boys had. They had lied, and went behind his back, for this little girl. “What’s her name?” He asked quietly.

You debated for a split second, on whether he even deserved to know, but since the boys wouldn’t have to hide things anymore, he’d find out anyway. “Alessa Juliette Winchester.” You told him. “AJ according to Dean half the time.”

John simply turned and walked away from the three of you. Not a word, not a backwards glance, nothing. You were surprised how much that hurt. He’d walked away from you once, and that was bad enough. This time it wasn’t just you that he was knowingly walking away from.


End file.
